


Intentions

by CJSavvy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: Bones wants to know what Spock's intentions are towards Kirk. Based on the prompt "Kirk/Spock with bones talking to Spock about his "intentions" towards his best friend" from st_xi_kink
Relationships: Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own! Sadly...  
> Originally posted in 2008 on LJ under shorefadingaway.

  
Spock was meditating in his cabin when he heard a knock on his door. There was only one person on the ship old-fashioned enough to knock.

“Come in, Doctor.” Spock stood up and placed his hands behind his back. The door slid open and Bones strode into his cabin.

Bones paced back and forth a couple times before coming to a stop in front of Spock. “Just what are your intentions toward Jim?”

Spock cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not sure what you mean, Doctor.”

“You know damn well what I mean so don’t pussy foot around! What are your intentions toward my friend?”

Spock paused a moment before responding. Bones had his arms folded and looked ready to fight him if necessary. “Doctor if you’re referring-“

“Yes I am!”

“-to the evening two nights ago, I believe I made my intentions known.” Spock continued over the interruption.

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t believe you have. Let me break it down for you: I’ve seen the way Jim is around you, though God knows I don’t understand it. He-“ Bones stopped, looking uncomfortable.

“I know.” Spock supplied.

“Do you?” McCoy squinted at the man in front of him. “Well then you know what it means to me that I don’t find Jim Kirk in his cabin drinking you away at two in the morning.”

“Hurting Jim is not something I intend. Hurting him is not something I could…” Spock didn’t finish his sentence. There was no need.

Bones stared for a long moment and then shook his head. “No, I don’t think you will. I’ll leave you to whatever it is you do in here by yourself. Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

“Indeed.”

Bones suspected that he was being laughed at somewhere in that cave Spock called a head but he wasn’t sure. Either way, he didn’t care. He headed for the door. “Oh, and Spock?”

Spock tilted his head, indicating that he was listening.

“Have him back before midnight or I’ll be dissecting your pointy ears tomorrow.” Bones couldn’t resist a smile before the door slid shut.

Spock's eyebrow went up for the second time that evening. “I believe you would.”  



End file.
